total drama ancient wars
by drummerdude1997
Summary: its another make your own character fic! 22 teens think that they're going to a medieval themed summer camp to learn about the middle ages. well, they are, but there's a twist. they're gonna have to do medievel themed challenges. story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:i don't own tdi. just this fic. oh and by the way, total drama rock band will be put on hiatus. oh and also, my brother created the character nnick and made me put him in it.**

name:

favorite color:

clothes:

hair color / style:

skin color:

hobbies / talents:

favorite animal:

gender:

other:

5 weapons available:longsword, axe, bow and arrow, spear, and pike.

weapon of choice:

weapon material:(melee weapons) adamant, steel, and iron. (bow and arrow) adamant tipped arrows, steel tipped arrows, iron tipped arrows, oak long bow, and willow long bow.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys. i need 11 guys and 11 girls. the first 11 boys and the first 11 girls will get put in. i have 7 girls so and 6 guys so far. i still have room for 4 girls and 5 guys. send in your application before i run out of room!


	3. Chapter 3

all of the girl spots are filled. the winners are duncans long lost sister, narnia rulez, mysterious bluerose, blond with a brain, victoria poe, waterglow, katierocksmytoesocks, snowleopardlover, kendran, hpngtdi, and writtensofine67. sorry for the rest of the other female characters, but i said first 11 girls. so far i have 10 boys. lookin for 1 more boy. as soon as i get that boy, i'll begin. **update:** okay all boy spots are now filled. the winners are my brother, both of the lightning knights characters, candysox, titan wolf, jadord, tenacious d, wicketi78759, happyfan13, toritona, and the kid vince. the first chapter will be up right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle:Hey what's up dudes and dudettes! I'm your new host, Kyle! So, now that you know me, let's see what else is new around here! as you can see, this is an entirely different setting. We're inside some crappy abandoned medieval museum. Now follow me outside. This entire area is about half the size of Rhode Island. This is where the challenges will take place. If you look over here, you can see some fort ruins. we were planning on reconstructing the ruins and make them two seperate forts, but, we're on a budget, so yeah. Now, if you'll look over there, you can see a pretty long trail. That's the trail of losers. See that chariot? that's the chariot that'll take you back home if you're voted , since you know the new setting, let's go meet the warriors. Oh! Looky over there! Here comes the first warrior. Everyone, say hello to Baylee! (a girl with dark brown hair with red streaks wearing a blue skinny jeans and a shirt with a unicorn on it with multi colored high tops steps out)

Baylee:Hey Kyle!

Kyle:Sup Baylee! What's that in your hand?

Baylee:What? This? This is just my lucky unicorn poster.

Kyle:Riiiiiight. Hey look! Here comes our drummer:Nick! (a tan colored boy with black spikey hair wearing a green t shirt with white stars on it and blue jeans with black vans shoes steps out)

Nick:What's up man?

Kyle:Nothing much. Hey great choice of attire!

Nick:These are just my casuals.

Baylee:Hi!

Nick:Hey umm Baylee, right?

Baylee:That's me!

Kyle:Alright! Here comes Danielle! (a pale girl with black and brown hair in a pony tail wearing a really long purple dress and barely noticable boots steps out)

Danielle:Hey guys!

Baylee and Nick:Hey Danielle!

Kyle:Here comes the silver Lightning! (a white boy with long blond hair wearing a red t shirt with fire on it and jeans with red sneakers steps out)

Lightning:Hey guys!

Nick:How's it going?

Lightning:Sweet! You?

Nick:Pretty good! Why are you holding that rock ?

Lightning:He's my pet. I named him Zeus.

Danielle:You have a pet rock?

Baylee:You do know that they're not animals right?

Lightning:Yes they are!

Kyle:Guys! Meet Derek and Kari. (a white boy with shaggy brown hair wearing a short sleeved red shirt over a long sleeved white shirt with tennis shoes steps out and a girl with blond hair in a loose pony tail wearing a dark blue tank top and dark wash blue jeans with steps out)

Kari:Hey guys! This is gonna be so much fun!

Derek:What's up guys?

Nick:Nothing.

Kyle:Okay. Six warriors down, five to go.

**a/n:i'll be introducing the first 11 warriors in this chapter and the rest in the next one.**

Kyle:Here's Aiden! (a boy with short black hair wearing a dark red t shirt and black jeans with hiking boots appears out of no where swinging on a vine)

Aiden:(swinging on a vine) Wahoo! (on the ground) What's up everyone?!

Baylee:Hi!

Kyle:Next is Lauren! ( a girl with a dark green t shirt and khaki shorts with white nikes steps out)

Lauren:Hey guys!

Nick:I couldn't help but notice that you're holding a soccer ball. Do you play?

Lauren:Yeah.

Baylee:For how long?

Lauren:For about 6 years.

Kyle:Victoria has arrived! (a girl with black hair in a braid wearing a black tunic, blood red legings, and fingerless gloves steps out)

Victoria:Hey guys! I made these for everyone! (hands out wood carvings of a sword) Where do I put the ones for the people who haven't arrived?

Kyle:Just put them on the grass.

Victoria:Okay!

Kyle:Next is Russell! (a boy wearing a russian military uniform steps out)

Rusell:Hi every people! Please excuse me English. English no good.

Danielle:Hey!

Kyle:Next is Jacob! (a boy with short brown hair comes out of the chariot)

Jacob:Hey everyone!

Danielle:Hey!

Lightning:How's it going?

Jacob:Good I g-gg-g SPIDER!!! (runs away)

Kyle:Well, that's all the time we have for now. The other people will be introduced later.

**Hope you liked part one of the intro! I'll most likely update today. I know the intro sucks but all pilots suck. Don't worry, there will be a lot of action.**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry that i havent updated. holidays and stuff. oh and if you want a pair up, just let me know by reviewing or sending me a message.**

Kyle:Okay. So now that you've met the first 11 warriors, we're gonna meet the 2nd half of the team. Right now, the first 11 campers are spending some time in the museum. Here comes Terra! (a dark tan girl with golden curls and a side bang being held in place with a clip wearing a white silk top, blue jean shorts, and sandals steps out)

Terra:What's up Kyle?

Kyle:Nothing much. What about you?

Terra:Same.

Kyle:Next up is Fay! (a white girl with long black hair with a pink streak steps out)

Kyle:What's up with you?

Terra:You seem a bit bummed.

Fay:Shut it! I don't want to be here! It was either this or juvie. I can already tell that I'm going to regret coming to this nerd camp!

Terra:Hey!

Kyle:Up next is Samantha! (a white girl with straight brown hair wearing a t shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes steps out)

Terra:Hi Samantha.

Sam:Call me Sam and hi.

Fay:(glares at Sam and growls)

Kyle:I recommend that you keep your distance from her. She looks a bit unpredictable. Next is TD. (a boy with spiked lightning hair wearing a jet black jacket, a green t shirt, and purple bottom pants steps out)

TD:Hey guys!

Sam:Hey!

Terra:Hi!

Kyle:Next is Quarry! (a slightly tanned white girl with long blonde hair wearing a black t shirt with a tiger on it, jeans, no shoes, and a sterling silver dragon around an emerald necklace steps out)

Quarry:Hi everyone!

Sam:Hey!

Terra:Hi!

Fay:(has an aggressive look on her face)

Kyle:Next is Luke! (a pale boy with brown hair wearing an orange t shirt, blue jeans, and a bag on his head steps out)

Kyle:What's up with the bag, dude?

Luke:I have a severe case of shyness.

Kyle:Whatever. Next is Flora! (a pale girl with platinum blonde hair covering one eye wearing an olive tank top, dark blue jean short shorts, and olive flip flops steps out)

Flora:Oh my gosh! I'm so excited to be here!

Kyle:Up next is Hera! (a pale girl with black hair in a pony tail wearing faded blue jeans, a lime green tank top under a bright yellow shirt steps out)

Hera:What's up Kyle?

Kyle:Nothing much. You?

Hera:Nothing. Well, besides being on this show.

Kyle:Next is Hunter! (a dark tan boy with skater type hair with green tips wearing a dark blue t shirt, baggy pants, and a shark tooth necklace steps out)

Hunter:Hey dudes and dudettes!

Kyle:Sweet deck dude!

Hunter:I know! It's my first one! My dad bought it for me. (begins to tear up at the mention of his dad)

Kyle:Next is Vinson! (a milk chocolate brown boy with even faded black hair wearing a dark blue t shirt,blue jeans, and vans steps out)

Vinson:What's up entire viewing world and warriors?

Everyone:Hey Vinson!

**a/n:i had to kick out happy fan13 because he did not properly fill out the application. he needed to have a weapon and material,but he didnt put it in his app. you cant be in the contest without a weapon. he also added too much unnecessary info. i have made my own character to take his place.**

Kyle:Next is Leo! (a boy with short brown hair wearing a plain white t shirt, skinny black jeans, and vans steps out)

Leo:I'm so psyched to be here! This summer is gonna rule!

**well, that's the second half of the intro. i would've put the teams and the first challenge in this chapter if i didn't have a major head ache**


	6. Chapter 6

**first challenge! oh and i forgot to mention that the prize is 200,000 dollars.**

Kyle:So,now that we know everyone,let's get started on our first challenge!

Baylee:But just we arrived like an hour ago!

Nick:Yeah I mean shouldn't we get to eat first?

Kyle:You guys mean that you didn't eat before you came?

Lightning:No cuz i had to pack.

Kyle:Fine. You get a 20 minute breakfast.

Leo:Okay so what are we having?

Kyle:Acorn mush. (has an grin on his face)

Lightning:But Zeus doesn't like mush!

Terra:(whispers to Baylee)Who's Zeus?

Baylee:It's his pet rock.

Terra:Pet rock?

Baylee:He thinks that they're animals.

Fay:I'm not gonna any of that acorn crap!

Kyle:Fine then. Go without breakfast,the most important meal of the day.

Nick:He has a point.

Fay:Shut up Nick!

Luke:Harshness!

Fay:You too,bag face!

Kyle:(comes in with 22 plates of acorn mush)Breakfast is served!

Nick:Wait,what about you?

Kyle:I'm gonna eat some french toast at the employee lounge.

Hera:why can't you give us some decent grub?

Kyle:Y'know,I could do that,or I can watch you all suffer from eating that mush on my plasma screen tv. The second choice seems more fun. So,enjoy your meal.

confession cam:Nick:Ass.

Hunter:Hey Nick!

Nick:Yeah?

Hunter:I dare you to try the mush!

Nick:No way!

Victoria:I'll do it.

Nick:Be my guest.

Victoria:(puts a spoonful of the mush in her mouth and throws up)

Terra:Not good?

Victoria:I'd rather live without eating than eat that stuff again!

Leo:What do we do with the mush than?

Vinson:I recommend that we throw it away.

Baylee:I couldn't agree more.

_20 minutes later...._

Kyle:Okay,so now that your finished with breaky,we can get started on divbiding you all into teams. Nick, Baylee, Danielle,Lightning, Derek,Kari, Aiden, Lauren, Victoria, Russell, and Jacob,from now on,you'll be known as Arthur's Romans. Terra, Fay, Samantha, TD, Quarry, Luke, Flora, Hera, Hunter, Leo, and Vinson, from now on,you'll be known as Cerdic's Saxons.

**a/n:I got the idea of the teams while I was watching King Arthur. I don't know if that's how you spell the leader of the saxons name and i dont know if he was real so if there are any spelling errors on the dudes name,please correct me. oh and also, the losing team has to review to vote someone off.**

Kyle:So,go to the armory and grab your weapon of choice. (everyone grabs their weapons)

Kyle:Alright warriors,today's challenge is a simple game of capture the fort by capturing the flag. We've managed to take the ruins and turn them into forts. There are two forts. East is for the Saxons, and the west is for the Romans. You must enter your enemy's fort,take there flag, and bring the flag to your fort. There will be one round. Archers,you stay on your fort's walls and protect your fort from invaders. Melee fighters,you go to your enemy's fort and capture the flag and bring it to your fort. if you get shot or slashed three times,then you're 't worry,you'll be wearing padding. You've got five minutes to prepare.

Nick:I call dibs on melee captain!

Baylee:I call dibs on archery captain!

Nick:Lightning, Derek, Aiden, Lauren, Victoria, Russell, and Jacob, come with me.

Baylee:The rest of you, come to me.

TD:I call dibs on melee captain!

Terra:I call dibs on archery captain!

TD:Luke, Vinson, and Leo, come with me.

Terra:The rest of you, come with me.

Leo:Wait, don't they have more melee fighters?

TD:Yeah, but we have more archers.

Hera:True.

Nick:Okay guys, I think we should use the trees to our advantage. Hopefully, the trees can cover us until we're at their fort.

Russell:They no see us coming!

Lightning:Exactly!

Derek:Good plan!

Aiden:This is totally full proof!

Lauren:It'll work!

Victoria:No doubt!

Baylee:We're out numbered, but not out matched!

Danielle:We can win!

Kari:Wars are never won by numbers. They're won by strategy.

TD:Okay I thnk we should use the trees to get to their fort.

Terra:Keep your eyes peeled!

Kyle:(in toga)Ready, set, and go!

Nick:To the trees!

Aiden:Wahoo! This is gonna be fun! Whoo!

Jacob:(whispers)Stay quiet!

Aiden:(whispers)Sorry!

Luke:(hears echo of Aiden yelling)You guys hear that?

Vinson:Looks like they they're using the trees too.

Leo:What do we do?

TD:We'll ambush them. Let's hide behind that bush over there.

Vinson:Good plan.

(everyone hides behind the bush)

Nick:C'mon guys. We're almost there.

TD:(whispers)They're coming. On my count, we ambush. 1 2 3!

Derek:What the hell?

TD:(slashes Derek three times)One down!

Lauren:(slashes Vinson twice, but gets slashed three times;two from Luke and one from Vinson)

Aiden:(eliminates Vinson, but gets slashed three times by Leo from behind)

Nick:Victoria, Russell, Lightning, and Jacob, take Leo and Luke. I got TD.

Nick:(clashes his sword with TD's axe, but breaks the clash and slashes his on the shoulder)Strike one!

Nick:(slashes him on the chest)Strike two!

Nick:You're still have one life, but not for long!(slashes TD in the chest, but a little lower than where he slashed him in the chest before)

TD:Dammit!

_confessional cam:TD:How did Nick beat me?! Whatever drummer boy. I'll let you have this victory, but in the next face off, I promise you that I'll win._

Russell:Us eliminated Leo and Luke.

Nick:Nice job guys. Now let's continue our mission!

_Nick and his group arrived at the fort._

Victoria:How are we supposed to get there?

Jacob:They out number us.

Russell:I have plan. I learned it in army school.

Nick:You went to military school? Never mind that. So what's your plan?

Russell:We look for weak place in wall. Then I smash through weak place with pike. Then we quiet attack them.

Victoria:A sneak attack? Hmm. Sounds like it could work.

Jacob:Let's give it a shot.

Nick:Okay then. Sneak attack it is!

_Meanwhile, at the saxon fort walls..._

Terra:Any of you see them?

Hunter:No luck. Hey I just realized something;I'm the only guy with arrows in our team!

Hera:That doesn't matter.

Fay:I think I see some of those roman scum behind that rock!

Terra:Open fire!

_They all open fire on the guys _

Lightning:Uh guys, we got a problem here!

Everyone:Oh crap!

Lightning:(gets shot by one arrow and bleeds a little)What the hell? I thought you said this padding would protect us!

Kyle:(eating grapes)Yeah um about that,some pads are pretty old and fragile,so they don't protect you much.

_confessional cam:Lightning:Oh now he tells me!_

Victoria:(gets shot by two arrows and is eliminated)

Nick:I thought none of you guys got hurt when you were fighting Leo!

Victoria:He slashed all of us once.

Lightning:I'm on my last life! (gets shot by arrow)Well this sucks. Never mind!

Nick:Well, I guess it's up to us! I have 3 lives and you guys have 2, so I guess we're safe.

Russell:Actually, I hit by arrow once. (gets shot another time and is eliminated) Now I have no lives.

Nick:It's just us now, Jacob.

Jacob:Alright let's do th-th-th SPIDER!!!! (runs into the saxons' fort) Get it off! Get it off! (too busy screaming to notice that he's been shot two times by Hunter)

Kyle:Dude! Get out of the war zone! You've been eliminated!

Hunter:I got him!

Jacob:Huh? (notices two arrows on his back) Aw crap.

Nick:It's up to me. (Nick runs in to the enemy fort and takes their flag and is making his way back to his fort)

Terra:Shoot him! Shoot him! (Nick gets shot to times, but keeps on running)

Terra:Shoot him!

Sam:(just misses Nick)

Nick:(goes back into fort)

All of Arthur's Romans but Nick:Yeah! Way to go Nick!

All oof Arthur's Romans:We won! We won!

Kyle:Well, warriors, I'm happy to say that I enjoyed the entertainment. Saxons, it's the barracks for you.

Kyle:I'll be passing out small Saxon coat of arms(or COA for short) to the people who are staying. There are 11 of you, but after tonight, there will be ten. You've all casted your votes,so here it goes. Terra, Sam, TD, Quarry, Luke, Hera, Hunter, and Vinson, you're all safe. Leo and Fay, one of you has spent your first, and last, day on TDAW. The last COA goes to.....

**okay guys, you get to choose who gets voted off. Leo or Fay. Your decision. Oh and did anyone notice that the part where Nick was taking the flag to the fort was similar to the lord of the rings the two towers scene where that uruk hai was about to bomb the wall and killed himself in the process? They're similar cuz aragorn told the elves "shoot him! shoot him!" in elvish and the uruk was shot two times but still bombed it just like nick cuz terra was telling them"shoot him! shoot him!" and nick was shot two times but still won. and btw, i don't own lord of the rings. cast you're votes by reviewing. only the losing team gets to vote.**


	7. Chapter 7

okay guys i cant update until all of the saxons vote so if you dont vote i will not update


End file.
